The Right Path: Hāremu keikaku
by erozbrozz
Summary: Ddraig's experience with every past possessor of Boosted Gear will be put to use for his current one. The path of the harem king finally appears for our pervert protagonist.
1. Unexpected Situation

A/n

Smut with plot and OOCness you've been warned.

* * *

Disclaimer: I didn't own DxD

* * *

1\. Unexpected Situation

* * *

Issei looks at the piece of parchment which Grayfia handed. The parchment will send Issei straight to his King's Wedding ceremony according to the maid. He didn't have to think long to decide his course of action.

[Wait, partner.]

A voice comes from his left hand, a green jewel-like glowing orb appeared on the back of his hand. "Huh? that voice, is that you, Ddraig?"

_I thought he only exists in my dream._

[No, partner, I exist inside you sacred gear, and it's time we made our presence known to the world.] The dragon answered the brunette teen thought.

"What the?! you can read my thoughts?!" Issei exclaimed.

_[Duh, we are one body and one soul what did you expect]_ This time, Ddraig said those sentences only inside the brunette head.

_Nooo! I don't want to hear that! I want to 'become one body and soul' with either Rias-buchou or Akeno-san! Not some huge red lizard! _

_[...] _The legendary Red Dragon Emperor couldn't even give any retort because his host wasn't wrong with his thought. Ddraig was well aware of his host characters, Ddraig has been observed his host, and what the Red Dragon found surprised him greatly since his host was a hopeless pervert that could only be perving on the female daily.

"I see, so you are the legendary Welsh Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig." The silver-haired maid stated, finally decides to address the legendary dragon.

"Greetings Red Dragon Emperor, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I am the head maid of the Gremory house, and a servant belongs to current Maou Lucifer as his queen," Grayfia said, introducing herself to the Heavenly Dragon, sealed inside sacred gear or not the Heavenly Dragon still deserve respect.

[Likewise devil, Queen of Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge.] Ddraig replied, though it's surprised the silver-haired maid slightly since those words didn't have any ounce of arrogance in it, she could even say it almost as polite as her.

[Hm, what's wrong, did I said something weird?] Ddraig said, he could see what his host see, and he what he sees now is a surprised expression of the silver-haired maid.

"No, I'm just slightly surprised that you are quite polite for a dragon that had a nickname Dragon of Domination... ah, sorry if I'm rude."

[AHAHAHA...!] Suddenly, Ddraig letting out a heartfelt laugh, [No, it's fine, I understand what you're trying to say. Let's just say I learned almost everything about humans and other beings that I decide to respect them. I've been sealed for eons, you bound to experienced not just one or two things in that period. I'm not even going to get angry at someone that said that my arrogance is the one that gets me sealed inside the sacred gear, well it's the truth. My arrogance is the reason I'm inside a sacred gear in the first place. Became a weapon to use for human and half-human. That's why, you don't need to worry about voicing your opinion, ahahahaha...!]

"I see that's reassuring to hear." Grayfia said with a smile.

"Um, Ddraig, you want to say something earlier right better say it now I'm afraid I don't have much time anymore to save Buchou." Issei said.

"No, there is still quite a lot of time the ceremony won't start for another six hours, so you don't need to worry, Issei-san." Said Grayfia, made Issei relieved a bit.

[Right, this is what I want to discuss with you both, my partner might need more help to increase his winning chances against the Phenex's devil.] Ddraig paused for a moment, [And there is where you came in, Grayfia Lucifuge.]

"Me?"

[That's right, truth to be told I already awaken when partner here trained with his devils' friend at the Gremory's villa, but I decided to observe my host till now.] Ddraig revealed.

To be honest, Ddraig already awake after his host manages to unlock the Boosted gear after his fight against the fallen angel, the Welsh Dragon decides to observe his host for a while before making a contact with the teen, but whether the Heavenly Dragon awaken earlier or not, it is not that much relevant for what he was about to explain.

" "What?" " What Ddraig revealed surprised both Garyfia and Issei.

"If, if you already awaken, shouldn't you help Issei-san and the others, when they're against Riser Phenex," Grayfia asked slightly confused with the Red Dragon Emperor story.

[I already am, I already give my partner access to my other powers 'the Gift,' but that's the extent I can help him, I couldn't give more power with the state as he is now and my inability as a sealed Dragon inside the sacred gear. For some of my power to be unlocked, certain conditions must be met, and that's not about me but more about the sacred gear and the host emotions, I'm rarely involved unless it was an emergency.] The Heavenly Dragon explained.

"I see, so it's no matter how powerful you are in the end, it's the sacred gear that responded to its user emotions."

[Correct, that's how sacred gear works, Longinus or not.]

"Then how did I can assist him in helping Rias-ojou-sama?" Grayfia asked. She wants to free Rias herself even by her expression alone, the silver-haired maid has a determination gaze in her eyes.

[Don't worry, I wouldn't ask you something drastic. I want that my partner could hold a temporary Balance Breaker for a little longer.]

"Balance Breaker?" Issei asked, voicing his thought after hearing the conversation between Grayfia and Ddraig, his head is kind of hurt following the topic about sacred gear, and not even more than a month after he is entering the world of the supernatural there is still a lot of questionable terms which very foreign to him.

"It's also called the Forbidden Move the next stage and final evolution of the sacred gear." The silver-haired maid explained.

[That's right, by accessing the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker, there is a possibility that you could even defeat the Phenex devil, partner.]

"What!? Seriously!?" The Brunette teen was surprised by the revelation of his power. _I can save Buchou now._

[Don't ahead of yourself partner, I'm only saying that it would increase the possibility of you winning, not one hundred percent win against the Phenex. From the start, you are weak fundamentally. I guess you shouldn't expect much power up.] Ddraig said shooting down all Issei eagerness to beat down the grilled chicken like a champ.

[Now, partner, let's proceed to how you enter the Balance Breaker mode, shall we.]

"...Okay." Answered Issei half-heartedly, still down from the harsh reality said by Ddraig.

[I can forcefully make you entering a Balance Breaker mode by sacrificing one of your body parts, while it sounds bad, sacrificing meant only turn one part of your body into a dragon, so yeah it'll mostly affect your daily lives.]

"Then I sacrificing my left arm, is that okay?" The brunette answered without a beat; the teen didn't even care it'll affect his daily lives if it means to save his King, his crush, though he still asked if one arm is sufficient for this sacrifice.

[Yes, but it would only last for 10 seconds or even less than that...] Replied the Red Dragon Emperor.

"What?! only 10 seconds!? then, I'll sacrifice my entire limbs-..." Issei said he tried to butt in.

[Hold your horses' partner, this is where we need Grayfia Lucifuge's help.]

"Okay, what I need to do, are we going to prolong his Balance Breaker time limit?" asked Grayfia.

[Correct, what I want is for you to let my partner here grope your breasts.]

...

...

...

" "... Huh?" " Dumbfounded both Issei and Grayfia by the Heavenly Dragon statement.

...

...

[I want you to let my partner grope your breasts.] The Welsh Dragon repeated.

...

Another silence, before Grayfia decides to voice her opinion.

"So the Heavenly Dragon finally has broken, huh." Her words laced with sadness towards the Heavenly Dragon.

"Well, he said he'd been sealed for several eons, so it's not that strange anymore." Issei said adding his thought in the matter.

[Oi! That's rude! I'm serious here, just like I said the sacred gear evolve by responding to the possessor feelings, and from what I'm observed, my partner here is a hopeless pervert, and letting him grope and play with your breast a little would increase the time limit, his love for women breast are unnatural after all.] The Red Dragon Emperor reasoned.

"I- I see..." Grayfia already knows the brunette teen character, of course, but to think that perverted related thing would be powered up him was ridiculous, but after hearing the Red Dragon Emperor directly... he was certainly not joking around.

_What the hell, Ddraig! Is this really how my power works, this is very uncool! _Issei shouted in his mind, frustrated with how lame the method for him to gain more power.

_[You only have yourself to blame for this partner, none of what I say is a lie, I'm trying to give you a little push here, this is just temporary, and I bet the maid wouldn't mind.]_

_I doubt that. _

"Um, Grayfia-san..." Said Issei.

"No, Issei-san, it's okay, let's do this." Said Grayfia, the head maid of Gremory house herself didn't want Rias chained into a loveless marriage, and because of her position, she really couldn't say anything about it, but, if she could help someone that in exchange could help Rias, then that is for the best.

"What?"

_[Heh.]_ Ddraig let out a smug reply inside Issei's head.

"It's okay; you can do it, but first I need to go somewhere, just wait for around ten minutes." A magic circle with Gremory crest suddenly appeared below Grayfia, and she is teleported.

"Okay... now what?"

[Waiting, it's only ten minutes.] The Welsh Dragon answered.

**DxDxDxDxD**

"Okay Grayfia, it's only your breast just let him grope you and be done with it, this is for Rias, for your sister-in-law, I'll be damned if I let my sister just become someone's toy." The Queen of Maou Lucifer's peerage whispered to herself.

Grayfia takes another gulp of high-class wine, she needs to think and prepare herself, of course, she is not that an easy woman that could just say yes when someone wanting to grope her breast, and on top of all that she is married, but this was a cheap cost for something as saving her sister from that despicable fiance.

No one needs to know how much Grayfia despise the third son of Phenex or how much she is against Rias' engagement, for someone like Grayfia who married to the love of her life there was no need to ask her opinion about this engagement, but they don't need to know that, they only need to know the dignified maid of Gremory house. Though, how much poker face she wears, looks like it useless in front of her husband.

_Or maybe Sirzechs is thinking the same thing as me regarding this engagement... who am I kidding, of course, he is! He is a siscon!_

She takes another gulp of the wine, she drinks it straight from the bottle. Her husband made sure to open the path for the Sekiryuutei to save his King. And in the end, everything was up to the brunette teen. Grayfia was well aware that the boy wasn't at Raiser Phenex level yet. But the Welsh Dragon said he could forcefully awaken the Balance Breaker with the downside of ten seconds rime limit. However, she could help increase those time limits, and now she was more than willing to do it.

She takes the wine and drinks it until the last drop.

"Time to go." And Grayfia teleported back, without realizing she just made a terrible mistake.

**DxDxDxDxD**

"Ddraig, is this going to work?" Issei asked, slightly unsure.

[Hm? Well, maybe...]

"Oi!" The brunette teen protested at the Dragon.

[At least your time limit would be doubled, partner.]

"What so it only increases to twenty seconds, there is not much difference from ten seconds, and how did grope Grayfia-san's oppai would increase the time limit while Rias-buchou's wasn't!" Issei said slightly screamed towards the Heavenly Dragon.

[Your King, in fact, the reason why your time limit is ten seconds, partner.] The Red Dragon answered, before continuing. [Partner, even a second could be very critical in battle. But let's forget about that for now, why is that you somehow hesitate about this, aren't you supposed to be overjoyed that you could grope another breast?]

"Well, I..." Murmured Issei, trying to say something.

[She is here.] Interrupted Ddraig.

True to Ddraig's words, a Gremory's teleportation magic circle appears again in Issei's room, and the silver-haired maid emerges.

"Issei-san, I'm ready, let's do this." She walked closer to Issei, but then she realizes something seems off. "Issei-san, are you okay?" The silver-haired maid asked. She frowns at the brunette teen expression.

"Eh, oh, I- I'm fine." Said Issei, he is stuttered a little.

"No, you're not, you look like afraid of something." Grayfia lifts her hand, trying to reach Issei, only for him to step back.

"Issei-san?"

Grayfia, confused, wasn't this boy in front of her supposed to be overjoyed could grope her breast, but now the boy looks like he was scared of something, he was even sweating a little. Now Grayfia remembered that his first girlfriend killed him, the fallen angel, even before he knew the existence of the supernatural world, there must be some of the residual traumatic experience.

"Issei-san, you don't trust me?" Said Grayfia bluntly, and she took another step.

"Eh, w-what are you talking about Grayfia-san?" Said the brunette trying to take another step back, but his leg bumps the edge of the bed.

Before he knows Grayfia hugs him gently and caress his head, "Issei-san, it's okay no one going to hurt you here." The silver-haired maid said with a soothing voice.

"Eh, ah..." At first, Issei was trembling. Now it's beginning to lessen, he began to relax and hug her back.

"Issei-san listens, don't let your past control you, Issei-san, you should free, even Rias is very supportive of your dream to create a harem, right?" Said the silver-haired maid while still caressing Issei's head.

"I'm pathetic, after so much saying I'll be a harem king, become scared if women get too close to me." Issei is now sitting on the bed, holding his head, but again Grayfia reaches for Issei's head and puts it on her bosoms, made him even more at peace.

"Issei-san, no Issei-_kun,_ there is nothing pathetic having a traumatic experience about something as bad as killed by your first girlfriend, but now let this Onee-sama take care of that trauma for you." The silver-haired maid stepped back, and she begins stripping slowly. The corset and apron came undone after that she starts unbuttoning her dress midway and let it fall to the ground leaving her in a maid headband, black lace bra, thong, and high knee socks.

Issei himself could only watch in fascination, sometimes gulped at a beautiful woman stripping in front of him. No matter how you look at her, she is surely one of the most beautiful women he was ever met.

But the silver-haired maid hasn't done yet, Grayfia proceed to remove the headband, let her silver hair loose by removing the braid, and begins to remove her remaining lingeries. Now, the silver-haired beauty only wears her black high knee socks.

The brunette teen eyes widen in surprise by the turn of the event.

_Eh? Huh? Err Ddraig, is- is this supposed to happen? Aren't I only have to grope her oppai? Ddraig? Hello, Ddraig?! Oi, answer me, Ddraig!_

_[...] _Ddraig himself surprised by this development if his partner gets to have full-blown sex instead, then it'll surely unlock the complete Balance Breaker there was no need for Issei to sacrifice anything. The Red Dragon Emperor decided to stay quiet and leave everything in the silver-haired maid hands.

"Issei-kun, let this Onee-sama help you, okay." Grayfia, now standing close to Issei, reaches both of his hands and places one those hands on her left breast and the other between her legs.

Issei gasped as his right hand now on the woman's most private place, it's already a little wet, and amplified by his left hand around the silver-haired maid breast only make those feeling was indescribable in Issei's head.

"Mmhh, How does it feel, Issei-kun?" Moaning a little, Grayfia asked the current Sekiryuutei.

"Eh, ah, it is, its... uhh... I mean, its." Issei was stuttered trying to answer the maid. Almost like the ability to form a sentence is lost to him.

"Ufufu, I see it's an amusing reaction; you can start playing with them you know. But, let me be more clear, okay. Until the ceremony, this body... Onee-sama's body belongs to you, Issei-kun." Said Grayfia without even a trace of doubt in her voice.

At those words, Issei's mind completely blank, he could only agape, and now forming a word even more impossible to the current Sekiryuutei.

"Ufufu, you're very interesting Issei-kun, but I guess it's mean I should take the lead here." Said Grayfia, she was truly amused by the teen reaction, for a pervert he was sure having a hard time coping with the situation he faced now, of course, it only confirmed the boy inexperience with this kind of thing, but even with Issei unhealthy obsession with porn, it will not help him with the real one.

"Just lay on the bed, and let me do the work first okay, after that you can do whatever you want." Just like that and Issei just nodded lay on the bed without question, it was more likely he didn't trust his voice to do the talking and screwed this up, so he decided to obey his new Onee-sama and lay on the bed, for now.

No more words needed Grayfia to remove Issei shorts and release the beast that has been confined for too long, and it already fully erect. Grayfia makes sure to give a handjob for a while as her other hand gets between her legs to prepare herself more. When she thinks it was enough, time to move to the main event.

Grayfia moved to line up her vagina with Issei's member and slam herself down to swallow the whole thing inside her.

"Ggh...!" The silver-haired woman gritted her teeth. The length buried fully inside her canal pleasure.

But, the same thing could be said to Issei since he finally lost his virginity, and the feeling of his member being wrapped around the maid vagina simply indescribable, it almost made him shut his mind down completely and send him over the edge. "Guh...!"

The brunette used all of his willpower to hold himself from cumming just by entering the maid, the new sensation was entirely in whole other league compared to his own hand.

"O-onee-sama t-this is too good...!"

"Hnn... you know, you don't need to hold back Issei-kun, you can cum if you want. Pour all your cum inside me, didn't I tell you earlier, there is no need to hold back." Said the maid while rubbing his cheek.

Grayfia begins to move her hips moving up and down to feel the shaft rub against her inner wall pleasure spot, a sight of her breast bounce also another form of pleasure to Issei mind itself, and just like that Issei can't hold out anymore and paint the silver-haired maid inside white. "Kuh! So- sorry Onee-sama I can't hold back anymore."

"Mmh... Yesss... it's okay Issei-kun release all inside your Onee-sama..." A burning hot liquid poured inside her womb triggering an orgasm of her own. "Ah... yess... I'm cumming myself."

Issei could see Grayfia convulsing on top of him, and he could feel her inside spasming around his length, trying to milk him to the last drop.

The sight of the climaxing maid also forever burned in Issei's mind, The charm of a mature woman.

"Um, sorry, Onee-sama..." Issei said apologizing again slightly shame-faced. Even though how many he had masturbated, it cannot compare to the real one.

"Mou, how many times did I need to tell you it's okay, even my husband is like that the first time we made love, fufu." Said Grayfia with an understanding tone and a giggle in the end.

_...Eh?_

_[...Wut?]_

Before Issei could comprehend what the maid was talking about, she continues. "Now, let's continue shall we, there is no way we have done after only once, right."

And just like that, they continue to have sex, it was still awkward for Issei, but even the brunette eventually learning and take the initiative. He was not sure what came over him but now it was almost his primal instinct that has been taken over his actions.

"Ah, ah, ah...! yes...! Issei-kun...!"

Its been three hours now that Issei and Grayfia drown in carnal pleasure and they are nowhere near done yet.

On all four Grayfia couldn't help moaning being taken by Issei from behind like a pair of dogs mating.

"Kuh! Onee-sama this is great!" Issei keeps punding inside Grayfia everything was forgotten for a while. Right now, the most important thing is enjoying the sex to his heart content. Grayfia herself stated that her body belongs to him for now.

At least until the wedding ceremony.

And then he remembers his earlier priority. He increased the pace and pumping inside Grayfia harder than before. "Uooohh!"

"Eh!? Aahhh! I-Ise-kun th- Aahh! This is... To much! AAHH! I- I can't oooh!" for the next hour Grayfia assaulted by a pleasure she never felt before. Her whole body bombarded with orgasms after orgasms, until finally, Issei decides to cum for the last time... for now at least.

Both Issei and Grayfia decide to rest until the engagement party but looks like Grayfia still needs more time. "You go first Ise-kun, I need more time to get myself together." Said Grayfia. Already in her maid clothes, but still laying on Issei's bed.

Issei only nodded his head and activated the magic circle to teleport him to the engagement party.

**DxDxDxDxD**

He was teleported to the front gate of the engagement hall the guards simply open the gate when they saw him.

_They were just let me go inside._

[Well the guards know that you are Rias Gremory's peerage members partner and this is her event it'll be the most disrespectful to stop you here.] Answered Ddraig.

"Oi, where the hell was you all this time!" Issei yelled, he is quite frustrated that the dragon only decided to respond now.

[I understand why you frustrated partner, but I decide to let the maid take care of everything was the right choice in the end.] The Red Dragon reasoned.

"Ugh..." Issei cannot refute that statement, he finally lost his virginity and to such a beautiful woman to boot. Inside Issei actually want to shout to the world that he was graduate from a loser group to a normie group. But that could wait, he needs to get his priority straight.

[Not only that, but I also need to concentrate on holding you out from accidentally activating the Balance Breaker when you had sex with her, partner.]

"Is- is that so, I guess I need to thank you instead, Ddraig."

**DxDxDxDxD**

After he crashed the ceremony by shouting in the whole hall that his King's virginity belongs to him and bargained with the Maou Lucifer he was teleported again to another place. An arena for him to fight against Riser Phenex

"**We'll now commence the fight between Riser Phenex, third son of the house of Phenex against Issei Hyoudou the pawn of Rias Gremory**." The voice announced that clearly belongs to Grayfia; Issei's earlier sex partner.

_Huh? She's here._

_[And here I thought she still resting in your bedroom partner.]_

_Yeah, I need to talk and thank her later._

He was standing face to face with the third son of the Phenex family, and he smiles smugly towards Issei as if trying to say the futility of Issei's effort. T

This time it'll be different. He felt the power coursing through his body prepared to be unleashed. He felt really strong compared to after his training with all of the Gremory peerages. It's almost in another league.

_Ddraig._

_[Yes, you can feel it right partner.]_

_Yeah, it's ready to burst._

_[Well, what are you waiting for. Just shout the words, and the rest should be easy for you. Show that chicken why he shouldn't mess with us.]_

_Heh, yeah. _Chuckled a little after his conversation with the Red Dragon Emperor he prepared himself, the smug smile still plastered over Riser Phenex face, and he is going to wipe that smile from his face now.

"**Begin!**" announced Grayfia.

"Balance Break!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

The red pillar of light appeared to surround the brunette, and the whole arena was shaking. The armor of the Red Dragon begins to materialize from his limbs, torso, and finally his head. After the red pillar disappeared the whole devils in the engagement party could see a figure wearing a red brilliant armor.

_[Impressive.]_

_Ddraig?_

_[I'm lost for words partner, the period for your first balance breaker is incredible. It's almost five hours max at best, simply impressive. Every five minutes will be sacrificed if you decide to increase your power with a boost. Though, it appears you might not need it. Your Balance Breaker is beyond complete partner. Among my past possessors only two people who actually managed to reach this level. Heh, it looks like we choose the right path.] _Said the Red Dragon in his mind. It appears the earlier sex with Grayfia was a complete success.

"What!? impossible you managed to change your power into a dragon armor?!" The Phenex devil exclaimed. All that smug smile dropped instantly as he saw the dragon armor bringing both Issei and Ddraig's attention back to the opponent in front of them.

The brunette smirked, he managed to wipe that smug expression from Riser's face.

_Let's do this Ddraig!_

_[Let me help you with the flying if you need one, you just need to keep punching your opponent until he couldn't regenerate anymore, or maybe if your punch strong enough to knock him out before that happen.]_

_I appreciate that. _It can't be helped, even with devil wings he can't use them to fly yet. And now he suddenly possesses jet thrusters and a pair of dragon wings. At least he'll feel his new wings and learn in real battle while Ddraig controls them.

[Jet!]

Assisted by his dragon, the thrusters and dragon wings launch him at the phenex devil with an unbelievable speed that anyone hardly could follow even for some high-class devil.

Among those high-class devils was Riser Phenex himself that very much shocked by the speed, the only thing he remembered is that he slammed fast against the wall. He smashed hard into those walls, and he could fell that his face hurt so much that he could lose consciousness by the shock and pain. He didn't know what happened at first but seeing the red armored figure with his fist in front of him, and he realized what occurred.

His immortality already did the work to heal his bruised face because of the punch. The third son of Phenex needs to get serious if he wants to win this. He was only surprised at first, and he wouldn't let that happen again.

Wings of fire blazing on his back Riser Phenex prepared to go for the offensive now. He needs to put the low-class devil in his place just like in the rating game- only for getting another hit by the so-called low-class devil.

Riser managed to stop himself before crash into another wall. "Im-impossible! I can't follow his movement! Ghuakh...!" Another hit, right now the Phenex devil only could see a brief red flash before he was getting another hit from above his head and slammed into the ground creating a huge crater. "Guh! D-damn you!"

"Still conscious huh, impressive, as expected of the immortal phoenix. It looks like I need to keep punching until you couldn't regenerate anymore." Issei said while floating above Riser.

"Ba-bastard! why did you interfere with this marriage between purebloods, didn't you understand this is the future of devils that you disturb!" Riser said, desperate that the situation not quite in a favor with him.

Responding to Riser words Issei only open his palm at the Riser direction, "Say that to my 'Dragon Shot.'"

Massive red energy shot out from Issei's palm. Riser eyes widen in a shock, the size of that Dragon shot was on a different level from when the previous rating game. Riser struggling to evade the Dragon shot but the explosion made him almost slammed against the wall again- but Issei appears behind the Phenex devil in a burst of speed and kicks him.

**DxDxDxDxD**

In the hall, every guest from low to ultimate-class devils watch the fight from a magic projection. Most high-class nobles were confused with their leader at first, 'entertainment' he said... well, their Lucifer was just being himself like always. So they decide to enjoy the show. After all, no one wanted to question the strongest.

"Amazing." The one who said that was a very tall and has a muscular build handsome young man beside Rias, he has black hair and violet eyes. His name is Sairaorg, heir of Bael family the Great King, Rias's cousin from her mother's side. "So, that's the true power of the Red Dragon it's a league apart from the Rating Game."

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself. It appears Ise managed to gain Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear." The King of Gremory peerage said, her voice and expression have clearly shown that she was very much surprised by this development, how her pawn managed to access into that power in this short of time was a mystery for her, and she needs to clarify it later with Issei.

Seeing Issei flashing in red all over the arena punching and kicking Riser Phenex another person beside Rias said her own thoughts, "He is a veritable red comet." The one who said that is a beautiful young woman with long green-tint blonde hair and pink eyes she also wore glasses. Her name is Seekvaira, heiress of the Agares family the Archduke.

_Huh? where did I hear that before... _Thought the Gremory heiress.

"How strong Hyoudou-kun if you compare him to yourself Sairaorg?" Another voice asked a slender girl short raven-haired with violet eyes wear a glasses. Her name's Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri house that had been standing beside Sairaorg.

"Looking how much destruction at the arena he might be almost as strong as me, but, his speed when flying is definitely beyond anything I had seen, my eyes could follow them but to keep up with that flying speed is impossible unless it is a land battle." Sairaorg explained.

"Yeah, I can see that Riser is not a pushover himself, and sky battle is one thing that Phenex is famous for besides their regeneration. Looking at Hyoudou-kun practically toying with the Phenex is unbelievable." Sona said.

"Yeah the battle already over by the time you realize you're outclassed, Riser Phenex could not win this despite having a fast regeneration ability. Rias' pawn only needs to keep punching Riser faster than he could heal himself to make him unconscious and retire from battle, or until Riser couldn't heal anymore." Sairaorg added.

Looking at the screen projected by magic everyone could see that it's a one-sided battle Riser phenex almost couldn't do anything against the Dragon armored pawn. This display of power already borderline ultimate-class devil in comparison, considering that Riser himself a promising high-class devil that there is some rumor about promoting the Phenex as an ultimate-class devil in the near future.

For someone that just not long start his career in Rating game, his winning streak would get a lot admirer even his two losses was none other than Riser let his opponent win. But now they saw the prodigy being punched and kicked like a rag doll, those rumors would just stay as rumors.

The reality of a high-class devil slaughtered by a mere reincarnated low-class devil was harsh after all. All Riser's fame that he gains after started his career might even disappear entirely.

"**Riser Phenex Retired, winner, Issei Hyoudou.**" Grayfia announced. Before they know, Riser already retired from the fight.

Rias was not even celebrated for her newly acquired freedom but only staring Issei that floating above Riser whose enveloped by light and transported from the arena to medical care. Issei himself transported back to the center of the hall. All devils now looked closely at the brilliant red armor, and some might even say that red armor is beautiful a piece of art in the form of humanoid dragon armor.

By the time the armor dispersed to red motes of light, Issei looked like someone who had been running all day. Rias quickly run to Issei to support him.

"Ise, You okay?" Rias said, concern marred her expression.

"Buchou... yeah I guess, hehe... this is the first time I use Balance Breaker... Ddraig said I would be more... used to it in the future." The brunette pawn said while out of breath.

_Ddraig?_

"You just show us something amazing, Sekiryuutei." Maou Lucifer said, bringing Issei's attention to the crimson-haired Maou.

"Just as per agreement Rias free to chose for herself." Rias' brother added smiling towards Issei and Rias.

With a finger snap from the Maou a magic circle teleportation appeared below Issei and Rias, both sent to the ORC clubhouse.

* * *

A/n

And that's it for the first chapter.

A married woman suddenly become the MVP in this chapter, Hitozuma Banzai! MILF Bravo!

Every chapter will have smut in this fic... maybe...

There are two girls for the next chapter; she is... and... Uhm... I mean...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MERRY CHRISTMAS Everyone!

erozbrozz OUT.


	2. Kings

An.

Smut with plot, and OOCness you've been warned

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DxD

* * *

2\. Kings

* * *

"Issei, are you really okay?" Rias asked again while both sat on a couch after teleported directly to the ORC club room by Crimson-haired Maou.

"Haha... Don't worry buchou I'll be fine by tomorrow. Just need a little rest, well... that's what Ddraig said. I'll eventually get used to my newfound power sooner than I thought, that's also what he said." Issei reassured, knowing that his master was worried about her peerage's members too much sometimes.

_Again, with this _Ddraig_ fellow, is he by any chance... _The Gremory Heiress thought.

"I see... well then rest Ise, we can talk again tomorrow, for now, you need to regain your strength," Rias said.

**DxDxDxDxD**

"Hmm..." The brunette opened his eyes and realized that he slept on the club room couch. A cover fell from his body as he pulled himself up to a seated position.

"Oh, you're awake Ise," Rias said.

Issei looks toward the voice, his king sat across him, looking through several papers.

"Buchou, sorry, it appears that I fell asleep here," Issei said apologizing.

"No need to apologize though you worried me a bit when you kept asleep for a whole day. Until your Dragon partner decided to show up and reassured me that you'd be fine." Rias said smiling.

"W-what?! A whole day!" Issei Shocked that he had slept for a whole day. He looked outside the window, and it's dark outside. He felt like the redhead told him the truth she even mentioned Ddraig.

"Fufu, it looks like you were exhausted from using the Balance Breaker, the others already went home, and no need to worry about home or school Asia already told your parents. I also had Akeno informed the Student Council that both you and I are absent for today's classes." Rias explained.

"Eh, but why you need absent as well, Buchou?" Issei asked.

"Hm, well I just don't want to leave you slept here alone without anyone watching over you. Didn't want you confused when you awake in ORC club room." Rias answered.

"Thank you, Buchou."

"You're welcome. By the way, how are you feeling now Ise?" The Gremory girl asked, changing their conversation to the brunette condition.

"Ah, yes everything fine now Buchou, I don't feel any fatigue anymore," Issei said smiling, remembers that he managed to save the woman he is fallen for by defeating Riser Phenex.

Rias moves to sit beside Issei while he still thinking how proud himself to be able single-handedly beat the phoenix.

"Ise," Rias called.

"Yes, Bucho- mmph?!"

Rias suddenly sealed Issei lips with her's. Issei's eyes widen in shock his mind trying to figure out what just happened real or not. He could see his king closed her eyes right in front of his face. And something very soft pressed against his lips. They stay like that for a second but for Issei's minds, it feels like a minute before they finally pulled apart.

Issei's reaction only agape looking at his King's flushed face. Though, his own face must be flushed as well. "Bu- Bu- Buchou?!"

"That's my first kiss, it was something treasured by Japanese girls right, their first kiss." Smiled Rias bashfully.

"Wha- first?! Buchou?!" Issei spluttered. He really was caught off guard, but still, to suddenly kiss your servant and admit it to be your first kiss is that even normal. Staring at Rias, his master face now glowing almost red as her hair.

Now it's time for the brunette to take the initiative as well.

The bind that restrained him because of Raynare was gone. Nothing was gonna stop him to convey his feelings now.

_Now or never! _Thought Issei.

He leans forward and catches Rias' lips with his own surprising her, Right now there was nothing in his head other than telling his master about his feeling. All about social standing between high-class and low-class devil already forgotten.

He was already fallen for her even before he became a devil. Never crossed in his mind that the previous kiss could mean nothing more than gratitude from Rias now.

"I love you, Bucho- no! I love you, Rias!" Issei exclaimed. professing his love for the redhead after their kiss.

Rias gasped.

Not only he said her name but, Issei also confessed his love for her. At the same time, Rias realized that she already felt an attraction towards Issei Hyoudou. Hell, she could say that she was beginning to fall for the brunette. However, she was not sure she dares to convey her feelings.

Right now Rias couldn't help to feel grateful for the younger boy... no, man, yes a man with great conviction and courage to face every obstacle. He solves her problem and made it easy for her to admit her own feelings.

Rias knew that Issei's dream is to have a harem, and she would always support all her peerage members' dreams. It was obvious to Rias that she was the first one to join the so-called Issei's 'not established yet' Harem member now.

Looking at her peerage member it was not that difficult to say Asia would most definitely part of his harem in the future, Rias just need to give a little push to Asia and make sure Issei saw Asia as a girl rather than a little sister.

Akeno? Well after the battle between Issei and Raiser it was not weird if the attraction already begins inside the ponytailed queen. Rias' queen quite the teasing type as well as being a sadist her queen would surely start flirting with Issei just to annoy the redhead.

And lastly Koneko... well she doesn't like anything related to something perverted. But it would too haste to say that the white-haired first year wouldn't fall for Issei in the future.

Despite his perverted nature Issei possess a very caring heart that could look very heroic in women's eyes. He wouldn't care about any consequences as long as you're someone that very dear to him. Issei would disregard any rules just to save those he treasure, just like what he has shown when saving Asia and Rias herself.

All doubt erased from Rias' mind.

Logic, love, and lust dedicated that if she wants to do it, now is her only possible chance. Because there would be a lot of cockblocker in the future.

_Now or never! _Thought Rias.

"Yes! Yes! I love you too, Ise!" she threw her arms and hug the pawn. Love overflowing inside her.

Issei did it, the person he was fallen for reciprocated his feelings. Again, both of them kissed affirming each other love.

After that Rias stare directly at Issei and uttered. "Make love to me, Ise."

**DxDxDxDxD**

Inteligent and discipline.

Those were the first words that appear in most of Kuoh Academy students' heads when they described their Student Council President Souna Shitori, none of them know that their President was a devil except several students that part of the Student Council themself or the ORC club. Well, that's because they are devils themselves.

Sona Sitri, that was the real name of the bespectacled girl with a slender figure the current heiress of the noble devil house of Sitri. Right now she was on her way to the ORC clubroom to meet her childhood friend Rias with the intent to congratulate Rias for her attaining her long-desired freedom. Earlier in the morning Akeno come to the Student Council to inform Sona that Rias absent from school for the day to look after her exhausted pawn.

Now thinking about her childhood friend's pawn could only be described in one word 'incredible.'

An immortal Phenex being dominated like that was not you could witness every day. The pawn of her childhood friend was too strong for Raiser to handle. The third son of the Phenex family forced to retired like that was quite humiliating if they ask her. Just simply punches and kicks until the Phenex regeneration traits couldn't keep up with his injury anymore. Without any strategies or tactics just raw power. The difference between power output, as simple as that.

After the pawn teleported back to the hall she was pretty sure her face getting warmer. That menacing and powerful appearance of the red brilliant armor simply unfair. Coupled with showing strength beyond of most high-class devil earlier definitely would make most women feel very attracted or might be even aroused to the recently reincarnated pawn. Hell! she even remembered that her panties turned slightly damp.

Let it be known that Sona Sitri was not made of stone. She was one healthy girl with an interest in a romance just like every girl her age. Sona was simply could stay poise and hide her desire better than any. That time her body simply reacted the most normal way towards power just like how female instinct attracted to powerful male. And the pawn at that time was a powerful male, a dragon to be specific.

In reality, the statement that dragons attract almost everything was not wrong at all. Friends, enemies, and the opposite sex they all attracted to the power of Dragons. The recently reincarnated pawn of Rias most likely becomes the center of attention for quite some time after such a display. Wielding the power of legendary dragons such as Heavenly Dragon was not a joke.

And for congratulating her childhood friend part it was not all her purpose by visiting the Occult Research Club. No, hidden within herself that she might willing to admit was meeting the Gremory's Pawn.

She was already walking along the old building hallways her destination was the headmaster's room the one currently used by the ORC. It was quiet as usual until she was standing in front of the aftermentioned room.

Moans and grunts could be heard from the other side of the door that she stopped herself before her hand reaches the doorknob.

"Issee...! it's amazing...! Pound me harderrrr!" A squeal of pleasure could be heard from inside.

The shock could be seen on the Sitri Heiress. Sona Sitri was clever, very clever but her cleverness wasn't needed to guess what happened on the other side of the door. Especially when she recognizes that voices and the name uttered by it.

_Rias didn't even wait long to give herself! _Thought Sona in her mind.

Being curious as she was. As slow and silent as possible she opened the door a little, enough for her to see inside the ORC room.

Even only a little crack her nose immediately assaulted by a musky smell from inside. No matter how you look at it her friend was having sex now. Naked just as the day they were born. Clothes scattered around the room. The smell of their combined love juices and sweat already filled the entire room that a little gap would let the smell got out and invaded her smelling sense. Despite how much the smell affected her body Sona trying hard to focus herself to witness Rias and Issei Hyoudou.

Rias bent over the desk as her pawn Issei Hyoudou pump her from behind. Sona couldn't even avert her gaze from those two depraved actions as if she was being hypnotized by them without her realizing it. Not only her face flustered it also made her whole body feels hot looking at the scene from a mere little gap of the door.

Sona herself had her own hand begin to creep inside her skirt starting to rub her crotch.

For half an hour Sona just kneeling outside the ORC room playing with herself while peeking on her friend having sex. Her friend subjected to her perverted pawn whims. Most of the time her eyes glued to Rias pussy that was stretched by the pawn huge meat stick sliding back and forth inside the redhead.

_How could that thing even fit inside her?! _As fas as Sona's knowledge goes she was only had seen penis from erotic magazines that the Student Council confiscated. Well mostly from the perverted trio, one that currently having sex with Rias. but seeing it in magazines and witnessing that thing firsthand was two different things entirely. It was safe to say Sona definitely did not ready for such live streaming suddenly pushed directly in front of her face.

They changed to any possible positions across the room. Even though when the door obstructed Sona's line of sight of those two just the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Rias' squeal of delight was enough to ignite the flames of arousal inside her even further.

The Sitri Heiress didn't know whether it was a miracle or those two simply immersed too much to their passionate activity to realize that the door slightly open and she has been there the whole time witnessing their unrestrained romp. She decides it was a miracle because Rias and Issei never once come near the door despite there was almost no unexplored corner of the room they'd been used for their sex.

Another half an hour she has been kneeling there not even wearing her top anymore except for her light blue bra which hanging loosely on her body not even an ounce of thought crossed her mind that there might be someone would walk down the hallway. She was too busy with her hands on her crotch and breasts on the top of her own mess. Be it sweat or love juice.

And those two still going at it like a pair of animals lose themself in their mating without even a break for full an hour, and that was even without counting the time before she gets to the ORC. Their bodies covered with a film of sweat as for Rias she was covered with sweat and semen even on her face and crimson hair. But, the one that gaining her attention the most was the seemingly endless amount of semen that pouring from Rias' pussy. Never once Rias' expressions failed to show Sona how much pleasure she'd been experienced.

Sona herself already reached her umpteenth climax. But there was still some kind feeling from her whole body that it wasn't enough. There was still something lacking and she needs that now! Or else she was gonna lose her mind.

She decides that she was going inside and ask for it. No, she'll beg for it.

**DxDxDxDxD**

How long had been they were doing this. Two, three, or might be even four hours she didn't care anymore. Such a simple matter like time doesn't even register inside her head anymore. Right now the endless pleasure was more important to Rias Gremory. Being submitted to her pawn sexual desire was more important than anything right now. In her mind, it was just shown that she was being loved and desired by the one she loves back.

Right now there was no shred of pride inside her. Those pride already threw out of the window to keep experiencing love and pleasure with her lover.

But, despite how much she was wanting more and more Rias realized that she couldn't compare herself to her lover in terms of stamina. Even right now she barely could move her limbs. She just let Issei do whatever he wants with her body.

_Good thing that his dream is to get a harem. Issei's really needs a harem I'm alone wouldn't be able to sate his lust. At least I should talk to Akeno about this._

As she was thinking about another girl that could be involved in her lover's lives she realized that a person was standing in front of her and Issei. Topless lifting her skirt to show how much soaked the Sitri heiress panties, "Please... Hyoudou-kun... Rias... please... me too..." Blushing furiously, and begging for Rias' boyfriend to take her as well.

Imagine how shocked Rias when she saw her childhood friend standing before her and Ise while Ise fucked her from behind his hands was lifting her from the back of her knees being completely held aloft spreading her legs showing Sona everything. Though, she was not that embarrassed being exposed in front of her childhood friend.

Her surprise was for an entirely different thing, and that was made her feel relieved.

_Ah, Sona so you've been holding back a lot all this time. _Understand that her childhood friend was ready to burst while all this time trying to look prim and proper, just like herself.

"Wha! eh?! S-Shitori-k-kaichou w-what?! eeeeeh?! J-just what's happening here?!"

Of course, if the usually strict student council president stands before you with an appearance like that it wasn't strange Issei was very confused now. Confused as he was his member still hard inside her.

"Neeh Ise..., why don't you continue with Sona... it appears she is ready to give herself to you as your harem member..." Rias said rasped. Still out of breath but the situation cannot be ignored. With her lover hadn't satisfied after the long hours of sex and she was almost at her limit also Sona eagerly showed her soaked crotch was just the situation she needed to regain her breath and rest for a while.

"Eh?! Rias?! B-but she-?!"

"She is a devil just like us..." The Gremory Heiress interrupted.

Rias realized that Issei's shocked expression was very much understandable since she never mentioned other devils in this school besides the ORC. She made sure to rectify that later. After her boyfriend finally has his fill for the day, of course.

"You don't... you don't need to worry... about anything, for now, you want... your harem right? She is ready and giving herself to you..."

At first, she thought it'll be Akeno the one who'll be his second girl. To think Sona was the one who volunteers herself without any indication or hint whatsoever beforehand was quite mind-boggling. Someone might be going to say that the harem was progressing too fast mostly because no one would guess that Sona would become part of Issei harem rather than those girls among her peerage that hold an interest for her pawn which more likely join the harem.

But for the current Rias, she didn't have that kind of leniency by thinking too much. Because she made a slight mistake...

...

Well, maybe not 'a slight mistake' since her boyfriend lust just too much to be contained by herself.

That's why Sona's sudden presence was quite a blessing for Rias. "Ise... why don't you put me down on the couch... and let me rest for a bit... I don't mind continuing as we are... and I'm completely fine with you using my body... as you see fit even when I pass out," Yes she didn't want to disappoint the one she loves. That why she letting him do whatever he wants to her. Issei Hyoudou was her knight in blazing red dragon armor! the one that gives her hope and love. She'll do anything for him.

"Right now Sona needs more attention than me you have her full permission to claim her for yourself... right Sona." Asked Rias.

Sona nodded. "Please... Hyoudou-kun, I can't hold it anymore..."

Hearing that from the strict student council president only made Issei's jaw drop to the floor.

Rias smiled even though she didn't mind continuing as they are Rias definitely would lose her consciousness.

Before Issei puts Rias down on the couch the redhead decides to whisper something to Issei. "After I rest maybe we could do it... together."

**DxDxDxDxD**

Threesome!

That word only made his cock standing proud and harder than before.

After putting Rias gently on the couch Issei step closer to the student council president. with a lot of self-control to not pounce on the normally strict student council president right then despite the green light already shining brightly as the signal of the beginning of his harem. However, there was still a doubt inside him that needs to be addressed first before anything.

"Kaichou are you sure about this? to be honest our relationship no more than an acquaintance though maybe slightly above strangers. Most of our interaction was nothing more than a scolding from the disciplinary committee and the school unrepentant perverts which I don't think I would retire anytime soon." Asked Issei gently. the brunette appears he didn't want Sona to rush this decision. As much as Rias already confirmed that Sona was willing and ready. He needs to hear the answer from the person herself.

He wants a harem. True. But he didn't want his girls regretted their decisions in the end. he was fully aware of what kind of person he was. Most girls in school looking at him with disgusted eyes as if looking at some trash.

Sona-kaichou was one of the exceptions among those girls most of the time Issei and his comrades in pervertedness caught in action. She was angry. Yes. Exasperated. Of course. Almost every week she had to confiscated porn magazines from them but she never failed to treat them as part of Kuoh Academy students. At a time when they caught peeping on kendo girls, she just let them go without any punishment whatsoever aside from another scolding with a disappointed look on her face. The girls protested of course but Kaichou only pointed that they were punished enough by their victims. True to her words the three of them bruised all over because of the immediate punishment at the crime scene.

She was strict of course but it all comes from her fairness and kindness as well that rarely could be seen from normal students' point of view.

The response he gets was Sona throwing herself at him. Wrapping her arms behind his neck and sealed his lips with hers.

"Is- Is that answered your questions, Issei-kun?" Sona asked while smiling bashfully.

Issei stunned for a moment.

"Then what about you, Issei-kun? Didn't you want to make love to me? I'm sorry if I'm not as attractive as Rias."

After he heard what the Sitri Heiress said it was his turn to crashed his lips on top of hers. It definitely surprised her for a moment before she kissed him back removing all of her self doubt. All restaurants have been pulled off he doesn't need to hold back anymore.

They moved to the unoccupied couch across Rias. while Sona laid down on the couch Issei spread her legs wide affording him a view of the very much soaked light blue panties she wears. There was no need for any foreplay anymore. Just like Rias stated she was ready.

Issei proceeds to remove her panties without any resistance, "No..." Sona covered her face with hands to hide her embarrassment of being exposed thoroughly. Even though her skirt still on her hips there wasn't any difference with her being nude as her pussy was a feast for his eyes.

While it was true she was not as voluptuous as Rias the student council president has her own attractiveness. The third-year student president Souna Shitori that infamous for her strictness now helpless and embarrassed below him. This kind of cuteness was one of the rarest of all, and that what makes him more excited.

GAP MOE! Huzzah! Banzai!

He lined his cock with her entrance, and plunge every inch of his length inside her easily because of how much wet she was. Issei almost didn't feel any resistance.

"Ahh!" The sudden feeling of her walls gripped around his almost made him lost his edge as well. But...

_Did, did she just cum?_

"Kaichou, did you just cum?" Asked Issei.

"N-no, I'm n-not!" Exclaimed the bespectacled girl trying to lie and hide her embarrassment after losing her virginity and orgasming at the same time.

_Cute! _Issei smirked he wants to see more of her side. He wants to tease her more.

He surprised her again as he dived and claimed her lips again and Sona closed her eyes and kissed back not a second later.

Issei begins to move his hips slowly at first as a moment of loving kiss that was shared by two lovers indulged in passionate lovemaking.

"Kaichou, you're soo cute." Issei said, slowly increased his pace moving inside her.

"No, Nooh..! Please don't say that... Ahn! I-I'm not cuteaaAH!" As she said that she tried to cover her face with her hands again because of being embarrassed and about climaxing again.

However, this time Issei quickly catch her hands with his and interlaced their fingers and finally put them above her head. "Don't hide them let me see your face drown in pleasure, Kaichou."

"Hnn!" Her body convulsed as she arched her back slightly indicated that she was hit with another orgasm. Issei took that opportunity to latch his mouth to her breast. Savoring her modest-sized breast. As a breast man, he doesn't discriminate against size even he was appreciated his white-haired junior almost non-existent size.

"Not only cute but also beautiful and erotic, Kaichou." Issei said as he looks at those glazed eyes that staring back at him behind her glasses with an alluring expression post-orgasmic bliss. The look which only ignited Issei's desire even more.

"Sorry, Kaichou but I'm almost there as well please bear with me for a while, hngh!" With a new vigor to reach his own climax, he gets rougher with his pounding.

"Eh, Wa-wait, I-Ise-kuUUHN!"

Issei thrust hard enough to make her reach to another climax not even a minute after her previous one since how sensitive her body was. But he wasn't done yet and kept thrusting into Sona until he paints the Sitri Heiress' wall white with his semen, at the same time evoked another orgasm from his lover.

_A-aren't she too much sensitive?! _

Not even ten minutes and Sona already cumming for the... he doesn't know... he wasn't quite counting himself.

"Fufu, to think Sona is this much a pervert. I guess I wouldn't be able to rest any longer then." Rias said smiling, "Well I think I rest enough to give me some breather. My hips were fine now thanks to the healing spell. You haven't done yet right Ise?"

The brunette stared at her crimson-haired lover of his walks towards the pairs with a measured slowness while nude with a sway of her hips as she closed the distance. Rias' appearance was never failed to make Issei's blood boil it appears when it comes to his redhead girlfriend the word 'satisfied' seems to be wasn't in his dictionary. Just by looking at Rias wearing her school uniform or everyday clothes every man could go crazy. But, at the top of all things, Rias belongs to him. Rias' words, not him.

Rias give him a peck on his lips and pushed Issei a little so that she could position herself above sona on all fours. Rias gave Issei seductive looks which clearly invite him to fuck her again.

Message received. Gripping on her hips with both hands he thrust inside her immediately not even a moment spare for Rias to get used with his length again Issei proceed to gives her the hard pounding of her life.

"Ah! Ahn! Yes, Ise! That's it! keep ravishing me! AHH..! Don't hold...! anything back! ISE!" The Gremory Heiress screamed in pleasure.

"Uwah..." Despite how loud Rias now Issei still could pick Sona's voice. Sona could look at how much pleasure Rias experiencing now. And...

_Why did she look pissed for a moment there? _Issei thought before he realized that Rias breast swaying back and forth in front of her face which made Issei sweatdropped. _I... I see..._

But as Issei keeps moving his hips Rias does something that surprised both Issei and Sona. she dived and claimed Sona's lips with hers, "Mmmpphh?!"

Rias kept attacking Sona's lips as the redhead begin to tease her childhood friend breast and pussy. With that much stimulation Issei quite sure that the student president would be hit with another orgasm in no time. He reached his own the same as Rias as her grip on his cock tighten considerably.

_Yosh! Let's cum together then. _Issei redoubled his effort that he actually didn't know where his strength comes from, but not gonna complain at the situation anyway.

"Kuh!" Issei grunted as he poured another batch inside Rias. The girls only mumbled with their lips on each other while their bodies convulsed with orgasm.

After their bliss of climax, Rias can't help kept staring at her childhood friend as if mesmerized with Sona's exhausted appearance after the climax. "Fufu, Ise was right... you're very cute Sona... it also makes me want to tease you more." Rias said with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry Rias the threesome still ongoing."

"Eh?"

"Kyah! W-wait Ise-kuuun!" Sona shrieked as the brunette inserted his dick inside her again.

The three of them kept their passionate activity for the whole night as Issei alternating between Rias or Sona as he fuck both of them. This situation already inside the 'dreams comes true' zone for the harem seeking pervert. It was not about the first or second step anymore. It might even closer to the last step.

He realized all of this wouldn't happen if Ddraig didn't give him the means to get stronger by making use of his inner desire. After Ddraig helped him, he leaped into the harem zone directly.

Rias Gremory.

Sona Sitri.

And of course, he wouldn't forget about the silver-haired maid Grayfia his first partner. However, he doesn't know what kind of relationship they have for each other, while his relationships with Rias and Sona were obvious. lovers.

... he would meet her again in the future as long as Grayfia work as the Gremory household maid. he just needs to ask the person directly.

_Whatever the answer I get from Grayfia-san I'm gonna respect it. _

He just didn't want the woman buried some lingering feelings when the had sex. he decided to ask this because he felt an attraction towards the silver-haired maid. There was no straight guy wouldn't feel anything after had sex with such a beauty. Even just the sight of her could make a guy fallen for her instantly. You don't need to ask what kind of feeling he experienced after not only saw her nude but also had sex with her.

That's way Issei thinking about respecting whatever the answer he got from the maid. As the Rising Harem King, the girls feeling was the first priority

But! Right now he just needs to enjoy his newest relationship with two beautiful women.

...

After the carnal passion, they experienced together they just sitting on the couch side by side with Issei in the middle his hands around Sona's and Rias' hips as they have their heads resting on his shoulder slowly regain their breath.

"You know I have been meaning to ask you Ise," Rias said.

"Hm?"

"Just what happened to you exactly. You're very dominant and forward, not that I'm complaining or anything since it's actually a welcome change. Moreover, you even unlocked the Balance Breaker it's just amazing." Rias asked her pawn.

"Now that you mention it Rias it's also bugging in my mind since yesterday fight it was very overwhelming that Raiser barely could do anything. You suddenly become too much powerful despite just achieved the Balance Breaker." Added Sona.

"Oh, um, that's, er, well..." Issei panicked he didn't know what to do, guess someone gonna ask it sooner or later. Despite having the blessing from both of his girlfriends for the harem he felt something in the corner of his mind that this would end well for him. which why the brunette decides to ask the maid directly when he thinking about Grayfia.

_[Well, they'll found out sooner or later anyway. Hiding how you gain your Balance Breaker was unneeded. From my experience with the past possessor keeping secrets like this was unhealthy. Being open with them is the best in this situation.]_ Advised the Red Dragon Emperor inside his mind.

_[Don't worry, worst case scenario they'll only get upset with you for a while.] _

_Well if you said so Ddraig, then..._

"The truth is..."

_..._

**DxDxDxDxD**

" "What!" " After they were cleaned the room, freshened up and put on their clothes (mostly involving magic) Issei decides to tell them how he managed to unlock the Balance Breaker. Both the Sitri and Gremory heiress are letting out a shocked yell.

Yeah, that was a natural reaction.

Issei himself despite Ddraig's reassurance earlier just could only lower his head he didn't dare to look at his girlfriends' expressions. He didn't know how to react at this point. he expects such a reaction from his king but not from the student council president. He thought that maybe he was fucked up the situation worse than he first thought by had sex with the silver-haired maid. But he didn't want to tell any lies or keep any secret from his new girlfriends.

The one who regains her bearing first was the student council president. "I-Ise-kun i-is this true?" Asked Sona.

The brunette nodded.

"I-I see... what should we do Rias? Waah!" Sona said towards Rias, but what she saw surprised her and Issei.

"Heh... hehe... Beaten, hehe... I'm beaten by Onee-sama... hehe... hehehe..." Rias muttered with a scary chuckle even her eyes are almost lifeless.

"R-Rias get a grip of yourself!" Cried Sona while shaking her childhood friend.

"Um, Sona-san, did Rias just said 'Onee-sama?'" Asked the brunette.

"huh? well, of course, Rias calls her Onee-sama, Grayfia-sama is Sirzechs Lucifer-sama's wife." Answered the bespectacled devil heiress.

...

...

...

"... eh?" [... eh?] responded Issei and Ddraig simultaneously.

...

...

"Um, Kaichou-dono I'm sorry but I'm not good with English." Said Issei ashamed while rubbing the back of his head. Even his choice of words becomes funny.

"Who the hell talking in English! I'm sure you heard me talking in Nihon-go here, Ise-kun! and since you are a devil, there is no such thing as a language barrier!" Sona cried slightly exasperated.

"..."

[It's such a short time, partner. But, it's good knowing you while it's lasted.] the Dragon said knowing that they are doomed.

"Oi, damn it! Don't give up on me just yet! You stupid Dragon, this is all your idea in the first place, do something about it!" Issei yelled towards his Dragon. He was sounded very desperate. Well, everybody would felt like that when it was only a matter of time until their lives are forfeited.

[Partner, you know as well as I do that both of us never expect that kind of development with the Lucifer's Queen, my instruction was only to groped her breasts. That sex definitely Grayfia Lucifuge initiative. Let's be honest here it's just impossible to think that Maou's wife also working as a maid, and being a queen didn't translate to being a wife for devil's peerage.] Reasoned the Welsh Dragon.

"Ugh..." Issei cannot retort against that statement. It was the truth, but now he wasn't very sure about having a conversation with the maid was a good idea anymore.

Ddraig himself never expect Issei and Grayfia had sex instead. But since the end result is better by far if someone might add. Ddraig decided to let the opportunity just flow by itself.

"Um, Ise-kun is that the Welsh Dragon?" The student council president asked. Sona looking at the glowing Issei's left hand's back.

"Oh, sorry Sona-san let me introduce you to the Dragon of Boosted Gear, Ddraig," Issei said as he lifts his left hand half-heartedly.

[Hm, greetings devil heiress of Sitri.] Greet the Red Dragon Emperor.

"L-Likewise oh great Dragon Ddraig-sama," Sona said slightly stuttered actually facing a Dragon as famous as the Welsh Dragon.

[No need for any formality just Ddraig is fine. I'm not the one that much into formality.] The Red Dragon Emperor said.

"Oh, Okay it's Ddraig then, is it okay if I ask you something?" Said Sona.

[Go on ask away.]

"You said the sex was Grayfia-sama initiative? Could you elaborate more." Aksed the Sitri heiress.

[Very well.] And with that, the Welsh Dragon decides to explain the entirety occurrence before the engagement party. With censorship here and there of course.

"That was weird, something didn't add up here. But, I guess the thing we need to know is when Grayfia-sama leaves for ten to fifteen minutes. There is definitely something that occurred at that time. Rias what do you thi- ugh, she is still like that." Sona trying to ask her friend but Rias still in her previous condition.

"I had enough of this! Sona's chop!" Sona using her hand to chop Rias head.

"Owie, why did you do that Sona?" Rias finally back to the living world.

"I need you to think together with me, I'll need every information about Grayfia-sama, there is something wrong here." Sona proceeds to explain the situations to Rias, every detail that the Heavenly Dragon told her, she relays it to Rias.

...

"Hm, wait here I need to confirm something," Rias said after she heard the whole story and pondered for a while. A Gremory magic circle appeared below her and she was teleported.

"Let's wait shall we Rias might be know something."

"Am I going to die Sona-san?" Asked Issei at this point his face already as white as a sheet.

"..." Sona definitely didn't know how to answer that question. Well, he slept with Maou Lucifer's wife. This was never happened before, despite the crimson-haired Maou was a laid back character most of the time she saw him Rias' brother also known as the strongest in the underworld that the older devils clearly stated that no one has the intention to become his enemy. If the crimson-haired Devil King found out the possibility that a spec of dust would not even remain from Issei Hyoudou would be very high.

...wait, aren't she forgetting about her own siscon sister, the Maou Leviathan. Serafall would definitely go ballistic if she knew that her little sister was an adult woman now.

Wait, wait, if we talked about siscon then Sirzechs Lucifer also could be classified in that category.

_...Did Ise-kun really fucked-up the situation more than he realizes?_

While thinking all of those Sona didn't realize how much fear shown in her face, and staring at Sona face only make the brunette boy lost for hope.

"I see, it's a lost cause huh, I guess at least I should be happy that I managed to have sex with three beauties..." Issei chuckled hollowly in the end.

Sona approached Issei and give him a loving hug, "Ise-kun... Let's wait for Rias, she was definitely know something about Grayfia-sama weird behavior." Said Sona. She was sympathized with her lover's situation and wants to do something to solve this of course, but, Sona couldn't do anything in Issei's situation with the strongest Queen. The brunette's King was their only hope.

As the two waits for Rias return, Sona looked at the time and shocked.

_8.30!_

Another thirty minutes the first homeroom will start. They had been having sex for a whole night till morning before school started!

"Sorry, Ise-kun I need to check the Student Council room real quick. Are going to be okay here alone?" Said the Student Council President worries still apparent in her voice. She got a nod from the brunette for an answer.

"I'll be right back okay." Said Sona giving Issei a peck on his cheek before leaving the ORC room. She just needs to tell Tsubaki real quick that there was unfinished business that needs her and Rias' attention as for Issei's excuse she just going to use the same one as Akeno used yesterday.

...

Not long after Sona leave the room he felt like he heard voices from the hallway. Until the door opened and two unknown beautiful girls around his age are barged inside the ORC room. The first one was a bespectacled girl with green-tint blonde hair and pink eyes. And the other girl has almond eyes and long blonde hair tinged with blue at the tips.

_[Those girls... I don't know whether they had good timing or not...] _The legendary dragon muttered inside Issei's head. Ddraig wasn't complaining, oh no, he wasn't against his host getting a harem. Instead, Ddraig fully supported it. The more experienced his host with the female body the stronger he would become. Ridiculous as it sounds his balance breaker was the proof of his growth.

"Eeep! w-wait Seekvaira-sama there is no need to pull that hard! Did we really need to do this now?!" The almond eyes one cried.

"We're cousins so it's just Seekvaira or Seek-chan. Geez, just how many times do I needs to remind you, Latia," Reprimand the pink eyes one it appears her name was Seekvaira while the other girl named Latia. "And there is no other day like today, Latia."

"Eeeh..." Latia responded weakly as if she was already resigned to her fate.

The girl called Seekvaira fixes her pose by standing up straight with right hand crossed in front of her chest. The girl named Latia followed suit stiffly and blushing profusely.

"Nice to meet you Colonel Red Comet, I am Lieutenant Seekvaira Agares and this is Sergeant Latia Astaroth. We both swear our loyalty to you."

"S-sergeant?!" From the surprised looks from Latia, it appears Seekvaira forgets to inform about her rank while she was informed just to imitate her pose.

"W-what?! Red Comet?! Colonel?!" Issei has his own share of shocking. Weird. Revelations?

"Colonel, should we plan a strategy against the White Devil."

_[I don't know why partner but I like this Seekvaira girl already.] _Said the Red Dragon Emperor inside his head.

* * *

An.

Well there you go, what do you think?

Sorry for the long update. You'll get Grayfia POV next chapter since most of you are quite disturbed by the cheating part.

For the next girls, I don't need to hide anything as you already know them from this chapter.

Seekvaira Agares

And

Latia Astaroth

Now for the next chapter preview:

"**What! three times slower!?" Issei shouted in surprise.**

There you have it.

Stay safe and healthy guys! erozbrozz out!


End file.
